Seth (demon)
Set or Seth (セト, Seto) is a recurring demon in the series. The series makes reference to Seth based on two different origins; Egyptian mythology and Abrahamic traditions. History Set, also spelled Seth or Seteh, is a deity from Egyptian mythology. Set is the deity of deserts, storms and chaos and served as one of the greatest deities in Egyptian myth. Set was married to the goddess Nephthys, who was also his sister. He killed and dismembered his brother Osiris out of jealousy. Isis, Osiris' wife and sister, reassembled him and Osiris became the ruler of the dead. Isis gave birth to Osiris's child, Horus, who became an enemy of Set. In later myths, Set fought Apep each night as Ra journeyed through the underworld. Set had been demonized to some extent, and the Greeks interpreted him to be a force of evil, which may be one of the reasons he is viewed as an antagonistic force in the original novels. Confusion Set was one of the earliest major Egyptian deities to be demonized. Already associated with the uncertainties and hardships of the open desert, he had a bad, but not ignoble reputation. Due to Set's ties with his mortal enemy Apep, the two became ironically intertwined. Because of this, especially in the western world, conceptions of Set began to take on the serpentine features of Apep. This is further confounded by the inability of archeologist to identify a specific animal-form to Set, so instead the label "Typhonic" was adopted, like-Typhon of Greek mythology, which is to say of many forms, primeval, and generically serpentine. It is not impossible to see how it was Set became likened to serpents even while no such relationship exists. It is even possible because Set's animal-head often adorns staves, the long slender snake-like shape of a staff was attributed to Set, such as when Moses transmutes a staff into a snake in the New Testament. And even in modern times images of Set have been probably more influenced by the fictional demi-god 'Set' of Conan fame than any actual representation of Set. All of this comes to a head in the second Digital Devil Story novel which features Set, Tyhpon, and Apeps (plural), and in league with one another. Appearances *''Digital Devil Story: Warrior of the Demon City: Antagonist *Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei: Cameo in epilogue *Megami Tensei: Hono-no-Fukai Boss (as Maoh) *Shin Megami Tensei II: Sleeping Dragon / Herald of Satan *Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version: Good / Common *Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Light Version: Good / Common *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Tower *Persona 3: Moon *Persona 3: FES: Moon *Persona 4: Moon *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Death - Optional Boss Profile ''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei Set only appears briefly at the end of Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei. Ohara accidentally summons him while attempting to contact Loki. He is insulted that he was summoned yet Ohara was calling for Loki instead. Set's appearance is mostly foreshadowing of his role in the second book. ''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Light Version / Dark Version'' Seth appears as a demon of the Common Class, Good type demon with the alignment Wind. The Vinecenter demonary describes him as "A demon with a long beak that is best-suited for picking the bones of a fallen enemy. ''Persona 3'' Seth appears as a Persona of the Moon Arcana in Persona 3. He can be summoned once the Protagonist reaches Lv. 66 or above. ''Persona 3: FES'' Seth returns as a Persona of the Moon Arcana in Persona 3: FES, retaining his attributes. In the playable epilogue of FES, titled The Answer, Aegis can also summon Seth by fusing the appropriate Personae in the Velvet Room. ''Persona 4'' Seth returns as a Persona of the Moon Arcana in Persona 4. He can be summoned once the Protagonist reaches Lv. 68 or above. Alternatively, the Persona Seth can also be obtained via Shuffle Time: ;Shuffle Time *Magatsu Mandala Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' Skills ''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' See Also Seth Category:Moon Arcana Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Tower Arcana Category:Good Type